Alucards Descendent
by MatteoAcioli
Summary: challange story,what if Naruto gained all of Alucard powers and memories during the bridge fight when Haku almost killed Sasuke ?
1. Part I

A/n ; **This is a Fanfic based on a challenge from Zessoul.  
>Sorry for Grammar Errors,English is not my first Language,on with the story<strong>

Naruto was angry,very angry,it all started as a simple mission,Guard a bridge builder,nothing too difficult right ?.  
>it would be,but a very angry mafia boss wanted this bridge builder head,so he sent 2 great assassins,Haku and Zabusa from the Mist thought that the situation cant be worse,right ? wrong,when him and his best friend was fighting haku,sasuke was really really Hurt,when he saw the enemy charging on sasuke,the time stopped for a second,and he was inside of a big sewer.<br>After walking for a while,he found a really big cell,then he heard a voice coming from it  
>"<strong>Welcome,Little one" <strong>Said the strong voice  
>"Where am i ? who are you " asked naruto,he had a bad feeling about all of this,but sensed a strong chakra coming from the kyuubi<br>"**Say,Little one,do you wish to get stronger ? strong enough to protect all of your friends and home,strong enough to never back down ?" **  
>"I don't know where i am,or who are you,but if i get strong enough to protect the ones i love,if i get strong enough to Become the Hokage,i will do anything necessary"<br>"**Very well,i will awaken your power and memories,prepare yourself"**  
>After that,naruto was feeling the worst pain in his entire life,After the pain,After the pain there was his Old memories,Of Alucard,Millennium,hellsing,Seras,Integra..<p>

Then he wakes up,his hair was bigger than before and totally black,his skin was paler and his eyes was Blood-Red,he grown Fangs,really sharp ones,his body was rebuilt,he was taller now,and filled up with muscles,and the worst part of it all,he was feeling a thirst bigger than anything he felt before,Sasuke could only watch as his friend jumped on haku,taking all of his attacks like they where nothing,he jumped and slashed Haku,with enormous violence,after that the Jutsu that haku made, dissapeared,and he could see Kakashi and Sakura,and they could see him.

**Kakashi Pov : **

I looked too naruto with shock,it would be a big mistake to do this in a normal fight,but zabuza was looking too,he was taller,a lot taller,his hair was bigger,his skin was different and his eyes where Red,he just defeated Haku and closed his eyes for an moment,after he opened-it a massive killer intent suddenly appeared,it was a huge amount of chakra,that wasn't human,it was a chakra bigger and more terrifying that the Kyuubi it vanished,Naruto fainted and sasuke and sakura runned to help him,I Had a bad feeling about this,after this brief moment,me and Zabusa where back to Fighting.

**And that was the first chapter,please let me know if you liked it,one more time,sorry for all the grammar errors,english is not my first language **


	2. Part II

**a/n : thank you for the reviews and favorites ! love you guys so much,this chapter will be the biggest.**

**Seras Pov :**

I Was so happy,Sir Integra told me that they found master descendent and want him to come with us !,i am so exited,i haven't seen master in 30 years,Sir Integra was happy too,but she was worried,what they could do to a kid that became a ultra powerful vampire,and if they tortured him ?,his childhood must have been a Living Hell,so much pain could result in this transformation,I Was Deep in Thought when Sir Integra calls Me  
>"Seras,we are here"<br>"Okay Master" I Said,with that we entered the village,it has a big wall,we walked a little bit when we reached a big tower,when we reached the office of the leader of the village,named explained what happened and i was shocked,the boy absorved all of master memories and souls ?  
>"He is waiting on the Medical Center,on the West Wing,Follow me" He said and we nodded,after a little bit more of walking,we reached a hospital room where a boy was resting,he has a big black hair and red eyes,his skin was paler than mine,he looked a lot like master<br>"you are..integra ?" he said with a very weak voice,he was beaten,he has regenerative powers but hasn't absorbed any souls yet,i thought that master souls would be sufficient but i was wrong.  
>"Yes,i belive that your name is Naruto,you must have a lot of questions right now,and i will answer them"<br>"I already know all about this world,i absorved Alucard memories,i want to know what will you do with me now ? will you kill me ?" he asked with no emotion on his voice.  
>"We Will train you to Kill Vampires,on England.i know it must be hard to leave the place you have been raised bu-"<br>"I will do it,the sooner we leave this place the better" he said.  
>"Wait..what ? don't you want to say goodbye to your friends or family?" I Said,i was worried,what they have done to this boy ?<br>"I dont have family and i dont have friends,i have people trying to kill me at each step i do,i want to train with you,i want to be stronger and help this world at any way possible" he said,this time a little sadly,i made a promise this time,i will forever protect master`s son,he had suffered enough on this life,when i looked to Sir Integra,she nodded,she was thinking the same thing as asked to the hokage "Can we have a private conversation outside ?" She asked and he nodded,after we exited the room,Sir Integra yelled angrily at the hokage

"What have this boy passed trough ?" Sir Integra was angry,very Angry.  
>"I think you should know this,Naruto Isn't a normal child,besides turn in a vampire lately,he is a Jinchuuriki (Did i speel right ? :p)a child with a Demon spirit inside him,the Kyuubi,one of the 9 tailed beasts,for this his childhood was hard,everybody on this village saw him as the demon fox,and not as a child,he has been poisoned,they tried to kill him so much times,and now he absorbed the memories and powers of the first vampire,i called you here because i was woried,if i let him out,all of the villagers where going to try to kill him."<p>

"He has a demon sealed in him and you never helped him ? you never offered him security or a place to live ? you let him alone with a whole village trying to kill him you egoist bastard ?" This time i yelled,i was pissed with this guy,i thought that Sir Integra were going to Punish him but she was angry too,we picked him up and lead him to the boat leading us to where going to protect this kid,he fell asleep quickly.i was thinking that he would be like alucard but i was wrong,he was a Broken Child,and i was going to Protect and Fix him.

**And that is the Chapter II,Thank you very much for the reviews,once more time sorry if my grammar is bad,its not my first language :)**


	3. Part III

Naruto Seras and Integra where at a boat returning to England,Seras and Naruto were talking to each other about Naruto new power and transformation,Naruto was sad and Seras was Pissed,not with Naruto,Seras was pissed with the Citizens that hurt naruto on his entire childhood,and with his friends,that didn't even show to give a goodbye,even Sasuke,who Naruto almost gave his own life to protect,didn't care about him,Seras was teaching Naruto how too act on England,about computers cellphones and other things like that,while Integra was sleeping,she was glad that Naruto was safe,or so it seems,after a few seconds,some Shinobi where around the boat using water jutsus,they where there to kill naruto,seras and Integra,and make it look like an accident,luckily Seras saw it all and said too naruto practice his new and the Shinobi seen that,they were confused.  
>"What is that Sir ?" one Shinobi asked to another,they were tall man,using black robes to cover their faces,their voices where Familiar to Naruto,but that is not a surprise,the people of the village already hate naruto for being Jinchuuriki of the he was a creature of pure darkness that seeks destruction as a obscure being,it was kind of obvious that this would happen,Naruto shot 3 rounds of bullets on the shinobis,the bullets hit one of them,Destroying his body,then something that Naruto didn't expected happened,he was having a enormous pleasure to kill them,he was feeling the true feeling of the most pure and dark Revenge,it was something he wanted since he first was beaten by the citizens,he wanted power to kill,he wanted power to destroy,and now he has it<br>"Hiaku !" One of the Shinobi screamed,this one was a woman,around 20 years buy the voice,since they didn't have any weapons in Konoha,they where first seeing the impact of simple Bullets,on a second their friend was there,on the other he wasn't,Naruto seeing this take another shot,this time he hit the arm of another Shinobi,now he can't make jutsu anymore,it was only Naruto vs The Woman who wanted revenge for his fallen comrades  
>"You monst-",before she could say-it,Seras exploded her with her Cannon,Harkonnen,it was a clean head-shot,she couldn't resist,that woman was calling Naruto a Monster,and she hated when they called him a monster,Seras and Naruto meet a few days earlier,but Seras established a Motherly love for Naruto,and Naruto gladly accepted his new "Family",after that incident,Naruto would train everyday with seras and Integra on his Precision with both Jackal and Casul,and on his 15 Birthday,he would go back to Konoha,become a Chunnin and show them all what True Fear is !<p>

**and that was the new chapter :) hope you liked it-and for the ending,on my story the chunnin exam will be on age 15 and not 12,and something i should have done for some time now : Divulger : i Don't own Hellsing,Hellsing Ultimate or Naruto**


	4. Part IV

After the boat Acident it was a calm trip,no attacks to naruto integra or seras life,Naruto was resting seras and Integra were talking,Seras was with a Blood Pack and Integra was smoking a Cigar "He is accepting his heritage very well" said seras,she remembered when she was transformed by alucard,she was using a military Uniform,with blood-red parts,her cannon on her coffin,with a HELLSING mark,she liked Sir Integra,but missed Alucard," just killed 2 shinobi companions without any form of pity" Integra said,her sword shining on the full moon boat was rarely used,but it was from her brought bad memories to her. "I am going to sleep now Seras,guard this boat" Integra Said while Seras Nodded.

She was Exited,Tomorrow they were going to arrive at looking at the ocean,Seras was thinking about Naruto 'He has a extreme potential,if he wanted he could kill all citizens and Shinobi at Konoha without any form of difficulty,and probably he could conquer the whole country,this without any form of advanced training,only his bare he Truly devoted years of his life to training,he could dominate all of the Elemental Nations power was bigger than any Kage,no that any human being would posses,i am going to make this kid bee able to kill Anderson without even looking at him'.  
>One thing about naruto power that pissed her off was that,of all his professors,none give him proper training or education,he could never train as they wouldn't allow him on a academy,he couldn't Study because he couldn't enter a wasn't calling him stupid thought,he learned how to Survive alone against a full village of well trained and skilled Shinobi that could use Elemental powers and Jutsus,him survived all this time was a proof that he was truly a Very skilled vampire and Ninja,she took a quick nap as she had to Train him hard.'Tomorrow i will finally be able to train him in the HELLSING mansion'and with this thoughts,she slept.<p>

After a few hours,she woke up,Naruto and Integra were Sleeping,at this reliving sight,she quickly make Integra Breakfast and prepared her and Naruto BloodPacks,when they woke up,Integra ate her eggs while Naruto was drinking his drinking it all,he looked at Seras and said "Good Morin' seras",he said."Good Morin naruto,how was your first Night at a coffin?" he asked with her best really liked him,he treated her nice,and liked Integra too,they were like a very strange family,after this quick breakfast,they entered a Limo and drive to the Hellsing Mansion,after they arrived,Seras taught him how to transport himself at the mansion,if he couldn't do it himself,he could easily walk trough the walls using Alucard skills,and in that Mansion they trained,one day after another.

Naruto make all types of tests,his first test was a strength test,Seras placed a real big wall on his front,he had to destroy this wall with his bare hands,but it wasn't a simple wall,it was a pure vampiric power wall,if he could destroy this,he could destroy anything,after a few days doing nothing more that punching the wall,he couldn't do anything,so he had an idea,he focused his mind in creating all his energy on his hands,so it did **(if you can't figure how this is,imagine something like gon special nen attack on Hunter x Hunter)** when he ended focusing he Punched the wall with all of his strength,so it exploded,Seras was surprised,it was real toked her a real hard time to make this,but she was real proud of Naruto.

Then he made a mental test,her used all of her power to make an Illusion on his mind,if he was a simple boy,he would die at this point,to her surprise,he simply all of his power on his Mind,it was something like fighting something trying to kill you without even knowing what it was,he had a strong will power,something that he developed thought his life,to fight that kyuubi and the villagers,he never gave up,he never brake his promises,if Naruto really liked someone,he would protect him from everybody in the he grown up being a cold boy,but with a heart filled up with joy and a few minutes he conclude the test easily,after this they sparred,again and again and again

Seras now was truly anxious,she had 3 years to Train Naruto to win against mere Gennin without any pain or experience in the Real was training him to make a true massacre.

**Longer chapter i ever made :) please if you like it review it,**

**Ps: finally out of that damn boat..**


	5. Part V

2 Years of Training later..

Seras was looking for Naruto on the training grounds,when she exited the basement,she found something that perturbed her very soul,she run upstairs to talk with Integra,quickly Open the doors and told Integra what was happening,The panic on Integra face was something rarely seen,this was truly the worst scenario was going on a walk in the woods.'God helps us all' Integra tough and sent Seras to search for him.  
><strong>Naruto Pov :<br>**I Was on a walk in the woods,just minding my own business when suddenly two man of nothing,they looked at me and one of them said "Is that him,Itachi ?" " 't kill him kisame,only capture" the other figure said i began to laugh,kill me ? they're probably some pests of Konoha,when i finally stopped laughing,it was pretty hard by the way,they charged,for some humans that would be the velocity of light,for me it was like they were trying to run in the ocean,i walked slowly,by the look in their faces,they didn't notice this attack yet,this power was pretty strange sometimes,after a few seconds they finally noticed that i wasn't in the same spot,I gave a kick in the tall one with a sword right in his stomach,and a punch in the other one face,when i finally stopped and time started moving normally again,they were launched in the air,maybe I put too much strength on that kick and punch,they were still in the air when i took out Casul and Jackal,I shot them in the head 5 or 6 times,i don't know,it was just too incredible to me,i know i was stronger than them,but when i was a Kid they could have killed me in the spot,Seras must have really been Training me hard

After the two died,Seras appeared out of the woods and hugged me,she asked me what happened and i told her,she was just surprised for a minute and then started to laugh saying that I was starting to look like Alucard,we arrived in the Hellsing Training room after some minutes of walking,then we sparred,Seras speed was like mine,she moved fast even for my eyes.I blocked all of her attacks since Dodging would be Impossible,after some minutes of Blocking i finally toke the Offensive and charged,I managed to kick her on the head,but she grabbed my Leg and pushed me to her eye level,when that happened she gave me a Punch in the face that sent me flying trough the mansion "That Hurt !" I screamed,I heard Seras Screaming in the Training Room "You Started !"I Laught and her was fun because she was on his Level.

** -Akatsuki Main Base : Members Reunion-**

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT ITACHI AND KISAME DIED ? HOW ?" Deidara screamed,he was clearly pissed off at this notice,he couldn't even touch Itachi and now he was dead ? who was so Powerful to Kill the two strongest members of the Akatsuki,after their leader Pain of Course "calm down deidara,You stupidity is embarrassing the other members,its simple,all of us go together too fight him,he can't be strong enough to kill us all and nobody even knows of us yet,right pain ?" The puppet master Sasori asked,he was truly anxious to this fight,Itachi and Kisame bodies were totally destroyed,they heads were type of weapon could do this ? "You're Right Sasori,Konan Prepare or transport to the country out of the elemental nations know as Britain or England." Pain Said with authority,he would find who killed Itachi and Kisame,and Kill them to a Better World.


	6. Filler Chapter

Seras was running with all her speed,and that's saying a lot for a entered Integra Office  
>"Sir Integra ! its a emergency !"<br>"What Happened Seras ?" Integra said not paying much attention to the young draculina "Naruto was on a walk"  
>Integra almost Fainted at that words.a walk ? last time Alucard was on a walk 117 people died and 3 houses were now Naruto,a Young Vampire with Ninja Powers was on a Walk."Seras Call the Vatican" she said with a little bit of panic on her a few minutes Maxwell picked up the phone<br>"This is Maxwell Speaking"  
>"Maxwell this is Integra"<br>"What do you want your protestant whore ?"  
>"Naruto was on a walk"<br>"And?"  
>"If you don't want half of the country dead in a few hours send Anderson to stop him"<br>"I can't do that,Anderson is out of the Country in a Mission"  
>"God Help us All" Integra said<p>

-**Tommorow's Papper-**

**On the tragic event of yesterday,215 people died of uncertain causes,the police don't know what type of weapon or creature did this 215 people,115 were Drug Dealers and 100 were Innocent Woman Children and investigation is still on you have any idea or what truly happened,send this information to the Britain Police.**


End file.
